1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyester compound. The present invention also relates to methods of preparing such a polyester compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Polyester compounds such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) are used in technical field such as packaging films, magnetic tapes, containers and clothing fibers, because they are flexible and have excellent gas barrier properties and chemical resistance. These polyester compounds are generally obtained by reaction of aromatic dicarboxylic acids such as terephthalic acid with aliphatic diols such as ethylene glycol (see, for example, JP-A-2010-254805 and JP-A-H8-283394, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties).
However, there remains a need for polyester compound with high thermal resistance.